cyberpunkfandomcom-20200223-history
Night City
is a city in the Free State of Northern California. It is located in the west coast of the United States in the Del Coronado Bay. As of the year 2020 it is said to have around five million inhabitants across its many boroughs, and in 2077 was voted "the worst place to live in America". It is the central location in the pen and paper RPG series Cyberpunk 2013, 2020 and V 3.0 and the upcoming Cyberpunk 2077 video game. Government New City Democratic Mayorality, with corporate-controlled city council. Popular votes are cast via a dataterm, using IdentiCard registration software. The city council consist of a house of representatives chosen the top ten largest Corporations present in Night City. Mayors of Night City * Mbole Ebunike * Garven Haakensen Business The business of Night City is technical, light industry, international trade, information services, electronic technologies, security services, and so on. While cities like Tokyo, New York, or Singapore have been overrun by corporations by the 2000s, Night City is the only city in the world that was built from the Corporations. Some of the biggest Megacorporations in the world contributed to the construction of the city and many are located in the Corporate Center. Just a Few of the MegaCorporations in Night City: * Arasaka * Militech * Orbital Air * Petrochem * EBM The following were some of the leading Corporations that helped construct the city, but it's just a few of the ones that still operate in Night City. Location Night City is located on the central coast of the western United States, as negotiated in the Northern Separation Treaty of 2012, Night City is considered to be part of the Free State of Northern California; that being said, access is guaranteed to travelers from the Free State of Allied Southern California. Weather Night City's temperate Northern Californian location gives it one of the most pleasant climates in the Western part of the US. Normal temperatures range from the mid 80°F to low 50°F (26°C to 10°C), with misty white fog blanketing the City in the early mornings and evenings. Night City receives around 21 inches of rainfall each year. Of this water that drops, around 35% of it contains toxic chemicals which is a higher than the current government standards for the United States produced vehicles, clothing, and food. On average, if a persons vehicle and clothing are rated above SP 12, adverse effects (staining and ablation) will be negligible. When one visits Night City, they should wear light to medium weight clothing, with a light armor jacket or ballistic-cloth overcoat which is optional. A fliter mask and supplemental oxygen are highly recommended as well, this is a hedge against inversion smogs and acid rain fog. That being said, aci-proof slickers, umbrellas, and airmask are readily available from the sidewalk vendors or smaller street stores during a smog warning periods. The average cost of these items can range from 20 to 35 Eb. Overview A planned urban community originally founded by Richard Night in 1994. It was established at the head of Del Coranado Bay, and facing the Pacific Ocean to the west, Night City is a modern city of the 21st-Century. It has wide streets and ultra-modern towers which is home to over a million people, with another 4.5 million people living in he greater Night City metropolitan area. The areas in the Greater Metropolitan are known as Westbrook, North Oak, Heywood, Pacifica, South Night City, and Rancho Coronado. Night City is fun place to visit, as well as an exciting and vibrant place to live, maybe not to grow up; it's world famous slogan is "The City on the Edge of Tomorrow" the city host around 9 million tourists, conventioneers, and corporate travelers per year. A planned city community with an advance rapid transit system, its own Net LDL, and a Corporate Center boasting representatives from over dozens of the worlds greatest corporations. Technology Triumphant over the Troubles of the Past United States of America, a combination of cultures of the Old World, and a new beginning of the US Night City is now. History Richard Night Night City was the brainchild of businessman Richard Night, who became dissatisfied with his experiences in managing corporate construction projects as part of his company Halsey, Ferris and Night. This led him to break off and form his own company Night International, with the end goal of creating the ideal city. Situated in the Del Coronado bay, the city was originally going to be known as Coronado City and Richard Night envisioned it as a utopia, in which cities across the country could look up to as the gold standard. After the collapse many of the megacorps also looked at creating such a space, in which crime and poverty were non-existent, as well as the laws that impeded their sometimes unethical work. By 1992 megacorps Arasaka, EBM and Petrochem had all invested heavily in Coronado City. Night purchased many of the rights as well as large swaths of land surrounding the Del Coronado bay from Petrochem to secure the land for the new city. By 1993 the construction for the city was well under way, and the bay had been dredged and the upper peninsula had been extended. The existing residents of Del Coronado had been relocated to a new area known as Old Downtown and the central hub of the city, where the corporations were based would be the new downtown area. The Mob Wars After Richard Night's death in 1998, the city was renamed Night City in his memory, after which several different groups vied for control. Local mob figures battled with the Corporations resulting in anarchy in several sectors and the police force became ineffective against such groups. By 2005 the mob had control of the city's infrastructure and the corporations - who had no desire to govern - retreated back to their corporate strongholds and the suburbs. The period between 2009 and 2011 was known as the mob wars. Night City had grown to be incredibly violent, with murder and gang activity at an all time high. It is unclear whether the corporations attempted to deal with the mob, but it is known that the Mob was bad business for the megacorps. The conflict came to an end when heavily armored Arasaka paramilitaries took to the streets in a show of force, overwhelming the Mob forces and leaving them effectively defeated. The Corporations installed puppets in the local government and began the process of cleaning up the war-torn city. Night City's homeless problem grew out of control when new laws stated that anyone without the finances to renovate their home would be removed. Almost all of the city's affordable housing was occupied by the corps troops, resulting in the displacement of hundreds of residents. By the year 2020 the mob wars were a distant memory and Night City had become a relativity peaceful place, with the downtown area being policed at all times. However many dangers still remain, and the scars of previous conflicts have not yet healed. Weapons are commonplace in everyone's day to day lives and it would not be out of the ordinary to see a gun next to a briefcase on the sidewalk. Location in Cyberpunk 2077 Behind the Scenes According to Mike Pondsmith: "Night City was created on the "bones" of Morro Bay, a town I often drove through on my various road trips. I liked the place and in one of those flights of fancy young designers have, I wondered what it would take to buy the whole thing. The basic structure is still there in the Night City map, if one allows for an impressive amount of fill required to build out the upper area around the "Rock." (this is not unthinkable--a large amount of downtown Seattle and San Francisco were both built on fill ). I actually have a map that shows how the whole thing goes together geologically; one day I'll have to post it."Confusing Lore issue, location of Night City - Mike Pondsmith Zones of Night City The Night City metropolis is built up on dozens of small zones, and is surrounded by larger suburban zones. Zones A through C make up the downtown area, Zone D is the violent crime-ridden hell hole known as the Combat Zone, and Zones E through J are the wider suburban area. Downtown Zone A # Little Italy # Northside District # City Center # Upper Eastside # Upper Marina # East Marina Zone B # West Hill # Corporate Center # Bank Block # Medical Center # Old Downtown # New Harbor Area Zone C # Night University # Lake Park # Eastpark and Japantown # Little China # Studio City # Charter Hill Combat Zone Zone D # Combat Zone Suburbs Zone E - South Night City # Municipal Sewage Plant # San Morro Bay Cargo and Container Port # Petrochem Refinery Terminal Zone F - Westbrook # Executive Estates Zone G - Pacifica # WestWind Estates # Coastview # Playland By the Sea # Pacifica Archology Zone H - NorthOak # The Oaks # NORPAC Naval HQ # NORCAL Airforce HQ # NORCAL Army HQ Zone I - Rancho Coronado Zone J - Heywood # Arasaka Weapons Facility # Biotechnica Research Station # EBM Remote Assembly Factory # Militech Training Facility Cyberpunk 2077 districts Cyberpunk 2077 shares some districts in common with the traditional layout of Night City, with some exceptions. The Badlands on the outskirts of the city are explorable. Each district will have a dominant gang.Cyberpunk 2077: Deep Dive The city is divided into six districts, each with their own environment and denizens: *Night City's: City Center: commercial district, containing tall skyscrapers, home to many of the game's corporations. *Watson: Asian-influenced, run-down buildings once owned by corporations, home to immigrants. *Westbrook District: Japantown, home to wealthy elites. *Heywood: growing gangs, largely Latino, but also a wealthy district. *Pacifica: slums, full of gangs. *Santo Domingo: industrial district. Gallery NightCity Profile Image.jpg Screen-gotta-know-where-to-look-en.jpg Screen-different-faces-of-violence-en.jpg Screen-shock-to-save-shoot-to-kill-en.jpg Screen-high-speed-high-stakes-en.jpg Cyberpunk2077-Dead end-en.jpg BrEV0Cs.jpg Cyberpunk2077-Lets go to the mall-en (1).jpg Cyberpunk2077-Punch it-en.jpg Cyberpunk2077-Really wish I brought my shades-en (1).jpg Cyberpunk2077-Float like a butterfly RGB-en.jpg Kd9Pozn.jpg VknTbFH.jpg ECyqKXY.jpg QAi89zN.jpg NlaIvO9.jpg Cyberpunk2077-Sweet ride-en.jpg CP77 police car.jpeg CP77 police agents.jpeg Cyberpunk-2077-artwork-gamescom-2019-780x439.jpg Image cyberpunk 2077-40549-2618 0001.jpg Image cyberpunk 2077-40550-2618 0002.jpg Wilson - Cyberpunk 2077.jpg Megabuildings - Cyberpunk 2077.png Cyberpunk 2020 - Map - Color Coded Night City Map.jpg Organization Logo NCPD.jpg Location Cityscape NightCity.png Night City 2077.jpg ConceptArt Streets CDPR.jpg Slider night city.png References FISK, C. Night City Sourcebook. ''1st ed. ''Berkeley CA: R.Talsorian Games, 1991 es: ru:Найт Сити uk:Найт-Сіті de:Night City pl:Night City (miejsce) Category:Cyberpunk 2013 Cities Category:Cyberpunk 2020 Cities Category:Cyberpunk Version 3.0 Cities Category:Cyberpunk 2077 Cities